farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Revenging Angel
(US); (UK) | Production =10316 | Writer =David Kemper | Director =Andrew Prowse | Guests =Tammy MacIntosh (Jool) | Episode list = | Prev =Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides | Next =The Choice"; "If You Can Be an Idiot, I Can Be an Idiot }}D'Argo's new ship threatens to destroy Moya while Crichton, on the brink of death, gets animated. Synopsis Ka D'Argo and John Crichton are in D'Argo's new ship since D'Argo has roughly figured out how to use it. A major malfunction occurs and D'Argo blames Crichton for touching something that broke it. He says that he has nothing; the ship is all he has. Crichton protests his innocence but to no avail, as D'Argo, in the midst of one of his hyper-rages, pushes him against a pile of crates, which fall on Crichton knocking him unconscious. At the same time, the ship's shields fluctuate and a beam heads for D'Argo... Jool is tending to Crichton, who is in a coma. The ship is interfering with Moya's systems; D'Argo thinks that Crichton's interference triggered a security self-destruct sequence and he doesn't know if he can fix it. Moya's hangar doors won't open, so they can't escape and Chiana has a go at D'Argo for "trying to kill" Crichton. In a temper (and possibly out of guilt), D'Argo throws his Qualta Blade to the bottom of Pilot's chamber. Pilot tells them to reactivate the DRDs so that they can rewire Moya. Chiana goes to work and sends Jool, who is tending to Crichton, to help D'Argo. Inside Crichton's mind, Harvey shows up asking Crichton his reasons to live. He asks for the Letterman list, which Crichton says is: Earth, dad, pizza, sex, cold beer, fast cars, sex, Aeryn, and love. Harvey says that none of that will help restore John to consciousness, but revenge will. He mentions Aeryn's love for the other Crichton, saying that revenge is the strongest emotion – he has to even the score with D'Argo. He tells Crichton that he can't get rid of him – his mind's not strong enough. Crichton takes that as a challenge and turns Harvey into a cartoon. He wonders how John turned him into a cartoon, but hits his head, and sighs to think that it's Looney Toons! Harvey turns himself back and talks about revenge some more. Crichton refuses to go that way, and turns him back into a cartoon, asking if he really wants revenge. When Harvey says yes, Crichton drops a 1,000 ton weight on his head! Jool joins D'Argo in the hangar and D'Argo says that this is the first time that he's had problems with the ship since he's been out alone four times, so it's Crichton's fault. Back inside John's comatose mind, Pilot tells Crichton to rise above D'Argo's behavior, saying that he and Moya find it advantageous to avoid confrontation. By running the pursuer will eventually tire. D'Argo comes along and the chase is on... Crichton gets in his module and takes off. Into toon land we go, as D'Argo chases Crichton with a rocket pack on his back. A number of scenes ensue with D'Argo chasing Crichton, much like Wile E. Coyote chases Road Runner. Eventually, as Crichton brags to Harvey that Pilot was right, he and his module is caught in a web, and spider-D'Argo gets him when he screams in terror. "Real" Harvey tries again to convince Crichton that revenge is the way to go. Pilot tells Jool that the ship will explode in just under an arn and tells her that they can take food and supplies to a pressure hatchway, where they can survive for a few days if he jettisons it. Jool gets upset at the thought of leaving him. Chiana goes to D'Argo, who says he doesn't like to lose. She asks then why did he lose her until he hurls some Luxan verbiage that his grandfather used to say at her. The ship responds to it and brings up some words and speaks in Ancient Luxan. D'Argo gets Pilot to provide some temporary translator microbes via a DRD. Jool and Chiana are moving Crichton and Jool can't believe that D'Argo doesn't know his ancient tongue. Jool then confesses to Chiana that she thinks she was the one who'd messed up D'Argo's ship. A shouting match ensues, until D'Argo interrupts. Crichton is now on the floor because the girls dropped him during their argument. Chiana then tells Jool never to tell D'Argo what she had done. In his mind, Crichton asks Jool what he should do and she says that he can reason with D'Argo. Back in the real world, Jool joins D'Argo on the ship, and tells him that it may have been her, but D'Argo knows already because he found some of her shed hair in the control. D'Argo is mad and asks what she was doing in here. She says that she knows she can be difficult and that no one wants to spend time with her, but he is someone she likes and since his problems with Chiana and his son, he spends a lot of time alone in here. She thought that if she learned a little about it they might have something to talk about. D'Argo calms down and thanks her for making the effort. Back in John's neverland, Crichton walks past a room where a cartoon Aeryn is standing, wearing skimpy lingerie. She's not happy that her clothes are gone, so Crichton erases and redraws her as Jessica Rabbit. After playing along for a moment, Aeryn takes matters into her own hands and starts changing herself, becoming versions of Marilyn Monroe, a Baywatch lifeguard, Madonna, and even Nancy Reagan before finally ending in a toon version of her usual outfit. She asks what he will do about D'Argo, who appears round the corner and chases Crichton, prompting the shout, "Run Forrest! Run!" The cartoon D'Argo again tries to catch Crichton and refuses to talk when Crichton asks. John tells D'Argo he knows Dr. Chuck Jones, who wrote the book on the examples. Eventually D'Argo catches him, so Jool was wrong. Harvey, in a surgeon's outfit, revives Crichton, again saying that revenge is needed. Back in reality, the DRDs are ready with limited microbes for Ancient Luxan. The ship repeats how to stop the self-destruct sequence – one of three ancient Luxan artifacts must be presented: ancient freedom text, an Orican's prayer amulet, or a Qualta Blade... This means that the three have to begin searching the bottom of Pilot's chamber for the blade. In his mind, Crichton asks Chiana what to do. She initially agrees with Harvey's idea of seeking revenge on D'Argo, and proceeds to come on to John. Meanwhile, Jool is searching through sludge at the bottom level. Chiana tells her to watch out for falling metal. Moments later, metal falls, just missing her, apparently dropped accidentally by D'Argo. Back in John's head, Chiana suggests to Crichton that he outsmart D'Argo, so after more Road Runner action, Crichton blows the cartoon D'Argo up. Jool hears noises and asks Pilot if anything else besides them live in Moya. Pilot confirms that, among other things, a colony of bats lives in Moya. Jool (already getting a bad feeling about what the answer is) asks if they leave droppings, and Pilot states that these droppings help seal microscopic cracks... and its these droppings that Jool is currently wading through. She responds by letting out an ear-piercing scream that makes everyone wince.. Again, the cartoon Crichton outsmarts D'Argo, but in the end Crichton tries to go through a wormhole that D'Argo painted on rock and his ship is destroyed. The "real" D'Argo arises from the flames and tells Crichton that he can't hide behind cartoons forever... Harvey gives a eulogy for Crichton by his gravestone, as Crichton's death is his too. Crichton appears and says that he loves Aeryn and that that should be enough. Harvey says it won't get the job done, that Crichton should get D'Argo, if only in his own mind. Crichton doesn't want to, but Harvey says that he can take him. The "real" D'Argo tries to get Crichton, who's in a swivel chair, but when he turns him around, Crichton drops him down a trapdoor. Jool falls over in the sludge and stumbles across the Qualta Blade. D'Argo and Chiana run to the ship and D'Argo slots it in, stopping the self-destruct. In Crichton's mind, D'Argo again goes after him, but in the chair is an exploding stuffed patchwork. Crichton has achieved his revenge and Harvey wants thanks for saving his life. Crichton tells Harvey that he was wrong - for him, revenge is not the answer. He tells Harvey never to distract him from what he feels – he loves Aeryn - though he unexpectedly tells Harvey, amiably, that he appreciated the clone's help. In the real world Crichton comes back to life. In the ship, D'Argo is forced to identify himself and the ship hands over its controls. As he and Chiana celebrate, Crichton appears in the doorway, says hi, and falls over. Jool can't get the grunge off her arms and Pilot thanks her for her "sacrifice" to find the blade. Chiana tells her not to frell with everything and Jool says that she and D'Argo have sorted it – she gets the first ride on his ship. Chiana mutters to herself, "Kids", as Jool leaves. Crichton is spacewalking outside Moya and D'Argo is on command, asking Crichton to listen. He says that sorry doesn't cut it, he has so much rage and sometimes he doesn't know how to control it. Crichton says that he needs to learn now that he has the "baby" ship. D'Argo says that Luxan code says aggression against an ally entitles retribution. Crichton tells D'Argo to look at him and says that there's nothing that would ever make him take revenge on him. They touch hands (with the window in between) and D'Argo thanks him. He asks Crichton what went through his mind, what he saw when he was dead. Crichton tells him that it would be impossible to explain to him as he turns to glimpse one last view of his animated world. Memorable quotes *:Chiana: Hey, Princess - :Jool: We're gonna die, aren't we? :Chiana: Eventually. You got the mivonks to push the date back? *:John: You're very wise. :Pilot: I don't get out much, so I read. *:John: God, I love science fiction! *:D'Argo: I am not ancient Luxan. I do not speak ancient Luxan, and I do not read ancient Luxan, because I am not ancient Luxan! *:John: I, uh... I miss you. :Toon-Aeryn: Obviously. Where are my clothes? :John: On Talyn. You and that other guy, the other me, you're not, uh... :Toon-Aeryn: Hmm, don't do it to yourself, John. *:Cleopatra Toon-Aeryn: Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? :John: Honey, that's the wrong Shakespeare. *:John: Can you do that Sharon Stone thing? Basic Instinct?" :Nancy Reagan Toon-Aeryn: Johnny, just say - :John: No! *:John: Well, this little spaceman's goin' home. Lock up the women and hide the fried chicken! *:Harvey: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to pay our final respects and to say farewell to our dear friend, Commander John Crichton, a schmuck. Mule-headed, reckless, and probably brain-dead before I met him. *:Jool: This stuff will not come off. :Chiana: Lucky for you it doesn't smell. :Jool: It smells terrible. :Chiana: Right. I mean, lucky for me, we don't share quarters. *:Jool: I know... that I can be... difficult. That no one wants to spend time with me. You're someone who... I like, and I know... that since the problems with your son and Chiana... that you've preferred to be alone... in here. I just thought... if this is so important to you... that maybe... maybe if I learned a little about it... we might have something to talk about. :D'Argo: Thanks for making the effort. *:D'Argo: When you were dead... did you know you were dead? I mean, no... what went through your mind? What did you see? :John: Buddy... that would be impossible for me to explain to you. *:John: Mehh.. What's up D'Argo?(bugs bunny voice) *:John: Thats all folks! Background information * Paul Goddard (Stark) does not appear in this episode. ** Claudia Black's contribution to this episode is voice-only (as the voice of the animated Aeryn). * This is the fourth and final episode of the series in which Rygel does not appear. While he does not appear on screen in "A Prefect Murder", he has one brief voice over line. * Originally, D'Argo walked the catwalk three times. On the missing time, director Andrew Prowse played a stunt Crichton who replaced John before a catastrophic fall. ( ) * The animation was done by Yotam Gross-EMTV, a company founded by the father of show composer Guy Gross. ( ) * Gross' music for the animation sequences was influenced by Loony Tunes composer . ( ) * To stand in for her animated counterpart, Claudia Black wore a stunning outfit to give Ben Browder his eye-lines. Her character moved like a Japanese anime character due to the lead animator being Japanese. ( ) * Each of the animated actors were given a framed cel showing their character with "Ozme Toons" on the top. ( ) * Some of the storyboards for the animated sequences were created by StarToons directors Jon McClenahan, John Griffin, and Dave Pryor. This crew worked on such Warner Bros. series as "Tiny Toons", "Animaniacs", and "Pinky and the Brain". ( ) * Three notable outtakes from this episode are included in the second blooper reel, all involving Anthony Simcoe. In the first, Simcoe ad-libs a little child's voice as he tells Jool he threw away his Qualta Blade; in the second, following the scene in which one of D'Argo's tentacles falls off after being "defeated" by John, Simcoe proceeds to ad lib an impromptu "lesson" in acting in science fiction, cracking up the crew as he demonstrated "sexual ambiguity"; in the third, shot during the scene in which D'Argo recites the names of his ancestors, Simcoe breaks into laughter when he nearly says "tray table" instead of one of the names. Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana * Paul Goddard as Stark * Lani Tupu as Bialar Crais * Wayne Pygram as Harvey Guest stars * Tammy MacIntosh as Jool Puppeteers * Sean Masterson * Tim Mieville * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas * Fiona Gentle * Gavin Sainsbury Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot References ABC Afterschool Special; Academy Award; Achilles; Ancient Luxan; Antony and Cleopatra; arn; astronaut; Basic Instinct; Baywatch; beer; bicycle; Bugs Bunny; car; chicken; Cleopatra; Command; Crichton, Jack; cycle; deception shroud; doctor; DRD; dren; Earth; Farscape-1; Forrest Gump; freedom text; frell; frellnik; froonium; Gale, Dorothy; Goldstein, Marty; Harvey; Hodian trill-bat; hyper-rage; Jones, Chuck; Ka D'Argo Treytal; Ka Jothee; kepnetz; Kirk, James T.; krastik; Late Show Top Ten List; Late Show with David Letterman; Laytun; Letterman, David; Like a Virgin; Lo'La; Looney Tunes; Luxan; Madonna; maintenance bay; microt; MIR; mivonks; Monroe, Marilyn; Moya; neural cluster; Orican; Ozme; particularization field; Pilot's den; Pip; pizza; prayer amulet; Priceline; Qualta Blade; Rabbit, Jessica; Reagan, Nancy; Reksa; Ride of the Valkyries; Road Runner; rock, paper, scissors; Romeo and Juliet; Scorpius; Scotty; Shakespeare, William; Shatner, William; solar day; sonic accelerator; Star Trek; Stone, Sharon; sugnil; Tal, Lo'Laan; television; The Wizard of Oz; translator microbe; transport hangar; treblin; [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]]; Who Framed Roger Rabbit; Wile E. Coyote; wormhole; Yosemite Sam; Zhaan, Zotoh; External link * Category:Season 3 episodes